(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a bookbinding control device, a non-transitory computer readable medium, a bookbinding system, and a method of controlling bookbinding.
(ii) Related Art
Bookbinding is performed on printed matter printed by a printer. In the bookbinding of the printed matter, when sheets of different sizes are included in the printed matter, bookbinding is performed after folding (for example, Z folding) is performed such that a sheet of large size fits with a sheet of small size.
For example, when a post-processing device which performs folding is connected at the back of a bookbinding device which performs bookbinding, a sheet subjected to folding is unable to be transported to the bookbinding device.